This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a washpipe isolation valve system and method.
Washpipes are used in well screens to deflect and direct fluid which flows inward through the well screens during, for example, gravel packing and fracturing operations. A washpipe can typically be manipulated, or pressure can be applied to operate a valve, so that flow into the well screens is prevented (e.g., in fracturing or other stimulation operations), in order to force the flow into an earth formation surrounding a well screen.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing and operating washpipe systems.